Standing Up for Luke Danes
by aliarose
Summary: Lorelai's relationships can be trainwrecks. The town takes it upon themselves to warn her.
1. Kirk

Title: Standing Up For Luke Danes  
Author: alianora  
Email:   
Spoilers: A Messenger, Nothing More  
Summery: Lorelai's relationships are usually a trainwreck. She has been warned.

* * *

**AN: Each chapter is a standalone.** I wanted to know how to town would react to Luke and Lorelai dating. I don't feel like the show covered it enough.

* * *

1. Kirk 

Lorelai was always a little wary around Kirk.

Admittedly, she liked him..in a way, and was always amused by whatever scrapes he managed to get himself into, but she knew better than to be standing too close to him most days.

You never know, insanity could be catching.

So, it was with some surprise that Lorelai looked up from the main desk at the Dragonfly to see Kirk looming over her.

He looked nervous. That was typical.

Kirk was always nervous that a car would hit him or he would fall down the stairs or get chased by rabid monkeys.

Which makes sense, as these things do happen in Stars Hollow. And when they happen, they always seem to happen to Kirk.

But there he was, staring at her and standing very stiffly.

"Can I speak with you a moment, Ms Gilmore?"

Lorelai blinked. "Sure, Kirk, but do we really need to be so formal?"

Kirk did not even shift position. "I'm very sorry, Ms Gilmore, but this is a formal occansion."

"Oh, God. You aren't here to ask for my hand in marriage or anything?" Lorelai paused worriedly. "Wait. You aren't, are you?"

"No, Ms Gilmore. I have come to discuss a town concern."

"A town concern? Did Taylor put you up to this?"

"No, Ms Gilmore. Will you step into my office, please?" Kirk gestured to a nearby table.

"Okay.." Lorelai made her way over to the table and waited while Kirk got comfortable. He pulled out a notebook, an inkpad and a contract.

"This, Ms. Gilmore, is something the majority of the town has created." He smoothed the contract down onto the table. "As I am a notary, I was elected to bring it to you and go over it."

"Contract?" Lorelai was very confused now. "Contract for what? We are licensed to have the horses, and they only gotten out and eaten Taylor's garden once! And we paid for the damage!"

"This has nothing to do with the Dragonfly, Ms Gilmore. This is a personal matter." Kirk passed the contract over to Lorelai.

Lorelai scanned it. "The party of the first part agrees that she will do no harm to the business, person, or heart of the party of the second part?"

"It is fairly straightforward, Ms Gilmore."

"Straightforward? Kirk, who is the party of the second part? And why would I bring harm to their person?" She paused as a horrible thought came to her. "Kirk, you didn't try to rewire my house again, did you? Because no contract on Earth will stop your pain if you did."

"No, Ms Gilmore," Kirk lined his inkpad up with his notebook as he avoided her eyes.

"Then, Kirk, who IS the party of the second part?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious by now, Ms. Gilmore." Kirk shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. "The party of the second part is Luke Danes."

"What? Why would I hurt Luke? Did he do something I don't know about?" She was dumbfounded, which is not a normal position for Lorelai.

"No, Ms Gilmore. This contract was drawn up at the town's request, in light of the fact that you two are now dating."

"I don't understand."

"Ms Gilmore, it has come to the town's attention that Luke Danes is very committed to pursuing a relationship with you. At this time, it is difficult to determine your commitment to this same relationship."

"So the town is what, making sure I don't break his heart?"

"That is what it boils down to, Ms Gilmore."

"I can't believe this!"

"Well, Ms Gilmore. You have lived in this town for several years, and we are all very fond of both you and your lovely daughter.."

"Kirk, don't call my daughter "lovely." It's creepy."

"My apologies, Ms Gilmore." Kirk fixed Lorelai with a stern glare. "However, Lucas Danes has lived here his entire life, and this town is very fond of him too."

"The why not let Luke and I worry about who might hurt who?" She was getting fairly aggravated, even as this conversation got more and more surreal.

"This is not possible, Ms Gilmore. We have seen Luke's heart broken before. At that time, it was whispered that he might leave town over it. We are not willing to let that happen."

Lorelai thought it over. Kirk, in all his weirdness, did have a point. It was possible she could break his heart. She did have a reputation, after all, for being flighty when it came to men.

But this was Luke.

Luke couldn't get his heart broken.

He didn't like her that much.

Did he?

Lorelai studied the contract in front of her.

"Please don't hurry, Ms Gilmore. Take your time and read through it. The contract is due on my desk by Friday, or else we will have to ask you and Mr. Danes not to see each other any more."

Kirk packed up his inkpad, his notebook, and bowed to Lorelai. He marched to the front door, tripped over the umbrella stand, and left

Lorelai decided she needed coffee. Much more coffee.

And maybe some gin.

END


	2. Patti

Title: Standing Up For Luke Danes  
Author: alianora  
Email:   
Spoilers: A Messenger, Nothing More  
Summery: Lorelai's relationships are usually a trainwreck. She has been warned.

* * *

**AN: Each chapter is a standalone.** I wanted to know how to town would react to Luke and Lorelai dating. I don't feel like the show covered it enough.

* * *

2. Patti

"Lorelai."

Lorelai turned to see Ms. Patti leaning on the railing of the dance studio.

"Hi, Patti!" Lorelai greeted her with a smile. "Why are you smoking a carrot stick?"

Patti waved the carrot absently. "The doctor has ordered me to cut down on smoking. Something about my health." She took a slow drag. "I really wouldn't care, but Kirk found out and showed me all these horrible videos about lungs, and then Taylor found out and now he wont sell me any cigarettes!" She puffed on the carrot stick irritably.

"Oh, Patti. That's terrible!"

"Oh, I will put up with it for now. They will be bored eventually."

Lorelai blinked. "I meant, your health."

Patti waved the carrot stick again. "Well, maybe my lungs will get bored with this mess too."

"That's a novel way to look at it."

"Honey, I've done just about anything there is to be done. With the exception of bungee jumping and seducing sheep. I've had a good run. If my lungs give out, they give out." She shrugged.

"Patti, we like you here. You do realize there is no one else in town who can sing in three languages, twirl a baton and balance a book on her head all while tap dancing on a giant drum, don't you?"

Patti smiled. "Don't worry about me, Sweetie. I've got plenty of time left."

Lorelai patted her hand. "I'll bring you some more carrots later." She gave Patti a half hug and turned to go.

"Lorelai?"

She turned to see Patti examining her carrot stick.

Patti looked up to examine Lorelai with the same level of scrutiny.

"I just wanted to let you know. The town is watching."

Lorelai looked around and laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? No one is looking."

"I know you and Luke are dating now, Sweetie, and I think that's great." Patti's smile was a little on edge. "But I've known that boy since he was a baby, and a more loving man I've never seen."

"Well, he is one of the good ones."

"I don't think you are understanding me, Lorelai." Patti fixed her with a stern look, the edged smile never leaving her face. "We all care about that boy very much. And we won't be putting up with your normal devil may care attitude about him."

Lorelai stared. "Patti. I'm..a little lost here."

"Lorelai, we love you. But you need to be careful with that man. We won't let him get broken. We had a hard enough time putting him back together after Rachel left."

"I'm not Rachel." Lorelai straightened up.

"No. And that might be worse."

With that cryptic statement, Patti flicked her carrot stick into the street and vanished into the dance studio, leaving Lorelai staring open mouthed on the street.

END


End file.
